lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in The Lion Guard Episodes
This page lists all notable mistakes in The Lion Guard. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *In several scenes, Beshte is shown with a notch in his ear. This is a leftover from an earlier design.¹ *After using his Roar of the Elders for the first time, Kion's sclerae are briefly colored white instead of yellow.² *Scar's eyes are shown as red in some paintings, green in one, and white in others.³ *Scar's scar is primarily shown to be across his left eye. But in one image, it's across his right⁴, and in another, it's absent entirely.⁵ *At the end of Zuka Zama, Bunga's eyebrows briefly turn white, outlined in bright blue.⁶ *During Kion's Lament, Kion's Mark of the Guard appears on the inside of his left foreleg, despite it not having reappeared on his shoulder since he used the Roar of the Elders.⁷ *In a couple scenes as Ono flies overhead, he is shown without his Mark of the Guard despite having been given it already.⁸ *In one of his final scenes, Ono's body has no legs.⁹ *Towards the end, one of the ring marks on Fuli's right leg vanishes. At one stage, her Mark of the Guard and the ring appear simultaneously, with the Mark overlapping the ring.¹⁰ *Like Ono, Fuli's Mark of the Guard also disappears during the final battle.¹¹ *Bunga's Mark of the Guard vanishes for many of his scenes when he's saving Kiara.¹² Lion-guard-assemble (26).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (105).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (172).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (132).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch Beshte-ear-error.png|¹ Beshte's ear notch Returnoftheroar-0 (205).png|² White sclerae Scar-eyes.png|³ Scar's eye colors The-legend-of-scar (85).png|⁴ Scar on the right side The-legend-of-scar (91).png|⁵ Absent scar Bunga-mistake-zz.png|⁶ Bunga's white eyebrows Kions-lament-mark.png|⁷ Mark of the Guard? The-final-battle (78).png|⁸ ¹⁰ No Mark for Ono, Fuli's overlapping Mark The-final-battle (81).png|⁹ Legless Ono Fuli-disappearing-mark.png|¹⁰ Fuli's disappearing ring The-final-battle (67).png|¹¹ No Mark of the Guard The-final-battle (114).png|¹² No Mark for Bunga Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots *In the beginning of the episode, some of the spots that are supposed to be above Fuli's underbelly are instead placed on one of her hind legs.¹ *When Punda Milia approaches Fuli, her Mark of the Guard has gone.² Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (21).png|¹ Fuli's mistakenly placed spots Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (168).png|² Fuli's missing Mark The Rise of Makuu *During the Mashindano, Basi is shown to be standing next to Fuli. But when the scene pans over the animals, he is absent entirely. He is back next to Fuli for the rest of the fight. Mashin-error.png|¹ Basi appears and disappears Bunga the Wise *Multiple times throughout the episode, some of Fuli's spots overlap her underbelly.¹ *In one scene, Beshte's Mark of the Guard is on the wrong side, and Fuli's spots are overlapping hers.² *After Ono lands on Beshte's back, he vanishes in one shot and then reappears in the next.³ *When Beshte, Kion and Fuli are pushing a rock, Beshte's hair is absent.⁴ *When the Porcupine Brothers are entering their log, they both appear identical, despite having a different nose and eye color in the previous shot.⁵ *When Kion and Beshte look to Fuli to check on Ushari, she is missing her Mark of the Guard.⁶ *When Kion asks Fuli not to say 'it', his Mark of the Guard appears on the inside of his other foreleg as well as on his left shoulder as usual.⁷ *In one scene, Punda Milia's model is switched out for that of a regular zebra. *In a few scenes, Beshte has a notch in his ear.⁸ *When Ono is flying above the others in the canyon, his Mark of the Guard is missing.⁹ *When Fuli catches the hedgehog in her mouth, he disappears when she is shown running into the canyon close up. He reappears again in the next close shot, but disappears once more in the next. Finally, when Fuli crashes into Beshte, he reappears in her mouth.¹⁰ *When Fuli is relaxing at the end of the episode, one of her spots overlaps her Mark of the Guard.¹¹ Bunga-the-wise-hd (26).png|¹ Overlapping spots Bunga-the-wise-hd (77).png|² Beshte's incorrectly placed Mark, Fuli's overlapping spots Vanishing-ono.png|³ Ono- now you see him, now you don't. And now you do. Bunga-the-wise-hd (101).png|⁴ Beshte's missing hair Bounce-into-log.png|⁵ Two identical brothers Bunga-the-wise-hd (157).png|⁶ Fuli's missing Mark Bunga-the-wise-hd (300).png|⁷ Kion's 2nd Mark Bunga-the-wise-hd (304).png|⁸ Beshte's old notch Bunga-the-wise-hd (305).png|⁸ Beshte's old notch Bunga-the-wise-hd (378).png|⁸ Beshte's old notch Bunga-the-wise-hd (397).png|⁹ Ono's missing Mark Hedgehog-havoc.png|¹⁰ The disappearing and reappearing hedgehog Bunga-the-wise-hd (450).png|¹¹ Fuli's ring spot overlaps her Mark of the Guard Can't Wait to be Queen *When Ono is giving Kiara the morning report, his Mark of the Guard is missing.¹ *When Fuli skids to stop herself from getting hurt by the elands, her Mark of the Guard is missing.² Cantwait-onomark.png|¹ Ono's missing Mark Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (203).png|² Fuli's missing Mark Eye of the Beholder * As Mwoga approaches the committee and when he reports Ono's loss of eyesight, the feathers on one wing are mistakenly colored blue.¹ *When Ono is waiting for Rafiki to help him, his Mark of the Guard disappears.² *When the Lion Guard are examining the fallen rock, Beshte's Mark of the Guard is flipped and on the wrong side.³ *The position of Scar's painting changes place during the episode, even disappearing altogether halfway through.⁴ *When Fuli reminds Beshte of what he was supposed to be telling them, her eyelids become pure black for the duration of the scene.⁵ Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (156).png|¹ Mwoga's blue wing Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (150).png|¹ Mwoga's blue wing Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (74).png|² Ono's missing Mark Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (307).png|³ Beshte's flipped Mark Scars-portrait.png|⁴ Scar's painting through the episode Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (267).png|⁵ Fuli's black eyes The Kupatana Celebration *Near the end of Jackal Style, Goigoi is shown without his muzzle and rear end.¹ *In this same scene, the kiwano melons, baobabs, and aardvark cucumbers are oversized.² *When Beshte and Bunga approach Dogo in front of Muhanga's den, he is lacking his spots.³ *Towards the end of the Kupatana event, a second blue eyed jackal pup is shown behind his mother. When the scene focuses back on the family, the second blue eyed pup has been replaced with a regular brown eyed pup.⁴ *After Dogo is rescued in the beginning of the episode, he jumps on Kion. Right at that moment, Kion's Mark of the Guard is on his right shoulder instead of his left. In the next shot, it's not on his right shoulder anymore.⁵ *Rairai is much smaller than she should be when she is compared to Kion and Fuli.⁶ The-kupatana-celebration-hd (326).png|¹² Error Goigoi, and oversized fruit The-kupatana-celebration-hd (175).png|³ Spotless Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd (444).png|⁴ Blue eyed mistake Kion-flipped-mark.png| Follow That Hippo! *When Fuli looks towards Bunga after Kion calls for Ono to check on Beshte, Bunga's eyebrows are briefly colored blue.¹ Screenshot from 2016-04-30 15-27-12.png|¹ Bunga's blue eyebrows The Call of the Drongo *In one scene, Beshte has a notch in his ear.¹ *When the impalas enter a canyon, one of them is shown without ears.² The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (398).png|¹ Beshte's old ear notch The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (340).png|² Impala without ears Paintings and Predictions *Despite being dark gray in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Kion's protracted claws are pale gray.¹ *Whilst climbing across a log to save Kion, Fuli only has three toes on two of her paws.² *When Punda Milia panics near Maji Baridi Falls, his model is briefly placed behind the other zebra's, despite being in front of her.³ Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (35).png|¹ Kion's pale claws Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (413).png|² Fuli's three toes Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (436).png|³ Overlay mistake The Mbali Fields Migration *When Ono turns around to fly away after Kion has told him to go to Mbali Fields without him, his Mark is missing.¹ Mbali-mark.png|¹ Ono's missing Mark General Mistakes *Mbuni's eyes are blue in some episodes, but brown in others. *Tiifu is sometimes shown with darker cream stripes on her leg, but other times, these stripes are absent. *In Call of the Guard, Bunga is standing in front of Kion as he uses the Roar of the Elders, but is not affected by the force of the Roar.¹ *Frequently, when Ono is animated flying right, his Mark of the Guard is missing from his left wing. *Sometimes, when Fuli is shown from a front angle, her Mark of the Guard has been replaced by a circle marking. Call-of-the-guard (49).png|¹ Bunga is not affected by Kion's roar Factual Mistakes *Despite being a juvenile, Ono has orange breeding plumes. *Female ostriches in the show such as Mbuni have black feathers, despite the fact that only males have black feathers in real life. Females have brown. *Kambuni bears the coloring of an adult male ostrich rather than a female chick. *Fuli lacks the streaks under her eyes that all cheetahs have. *Although he's identified as an Egyptian cobra, Ushari bears the external hood markings of an Indian cobra- a species that does not occur in Africa. *Muhimu's Son makes a neighing sound, but zebras do not neigh. Literature Mistakes Return of the Roar *Fuli has an excess number of spots. *Twice in Return of the Roar, Beshte is missing the hair on his head. *Multiple times in Return of the Roar, Janja's ear notch is on his right ear instead of his left. *On the twenty-sixth and thirty-third pages of Return of the Roar, Fuli's eyes are turquoise rather than green. Can't Wait to be Queen *On the cover, Ono's Mark of the Guard is shown on his right wing instead of his left.¹ *In the book adaption of Can't Wait to be Queen, Janja's ear notch appears on his right ear instead of his left.² *On page 21, Kion is missing his spots.³ *Zazu appears on page 6, with Kiara and Kion approaching him, despite him having already left for Aminifu's funeral with Simba and Nala. On the next page, Ono is with them instead. *Janja's clan of hyenas is mistakenly referred to as a pack. Ono-sm.png|¹ Right wing Mark Janjamzingo.jpeg|² Janja's flipped ear notch Kioncwtbq.png|³ Kion's missing spots Bunga the Wise *On page 22, Beshte and Mbuni's image has been erroneously copied twice, with the second copy pushed over a little and lacking parts such as the feet. *Towards the end, Kion is missing his Mark of the Guard. Fuli Finds Her Place *On the first two pages, a herd of buffaloes is said to be in danger due to a mudslide. However, the illustration depicts fleeing wildebeests. Kion's Animal Alphabet *Fuli is depicted lying on a tree branch despite being unable to climb trees.¹ *On the back of Kion's Animal Alphabet, the area between Kion's eyes and eyebrows is the same color as the area below his eyes instead of being darker than his main fur color.² Kioani-2.png|¹ Fuli lounges in a tree Kioani-1.png|² Kion's mistakenly colored eye shades Meet the New Guard *On page 2, Fuli is missing her Mark of the Guard. The Day of the Crocodiles *Zuri uses Kiara's colors and lacks her own distinctive facial markings.¹ *Also in the English version of The Day of the Crocodiles, Makuu's name is misspelt 'Makku'. Zuri-crocodilecomic.png|¹ Zuri's incorrect colors and missing markings Category:Miscellaneous